Beautiful Danza
by Zoccshan
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih tereksentrik di sekolah. Dan berawal dari keinginan Naruto untuk membuat Sakura cemburu, Naruto memaksa Hinata menjadi pacar keduanya. For Narucent. NaruSaku & NaruHina & SasuHina. CHAP 3 UP! R&R?
1. Empat Orang

**Summary :**

**Naruto dan Sakura, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih tereksentrik di sekolah. Dan berawal dari keinginan Naruto untuk membuat Sakura cemburu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memaksa Hinata agar menjadi pacar keduanya. **

.

.

"S-Sa-Salam kenal..."

Saat ia berbicara di depan papan tulis, semua siswa-siswi sekelas menatapnya. Bukannya semangat karena ia sedang diperhatikan, hal tadi malah membuat gadis berambut panjang tersebut sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu.

"Namaku... Hi-Hinata Hyuuga..."

"A-Aku... anak baru. Mohon bantuannya."

Itulah suara pelan yang terdengar dari ruangan kelas XII-B.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DANZA**

"**Beautiful Danza" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[NaruSaku & NaruHina & SasuHina]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Empat Orang

.

.

**KRIIIIING!**

Jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang, maka itulah tanda dimulainya waktu istirahat panjang di Konoha _High School_. Perlahan-lahan, ratusan murid langsung menghambur ke kantin. Ada yang ke sana karena ingin mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar duduk untuk mengobrol.

Salah satu dari banyak orang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze dan juga pacarnya, Sakura Haruno.

Kini, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di bangku meja kantin yang paling sudut. Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu, bertopang dagu. Dengan wajah tanpa minat, ia mengaduk-aduk supnya di mangkuk. Di sampingnya, ada Naruto yang sedang menyender di tembok. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam dan kedua tangannya pun terlipat di dada.

Selain Naruto dan Sakura, tidak ada lagi penghuni di meja besar tersebut. Tentu itu sangat berbeda dengan meja-meja lain yang selalu terisi penuh oleh orang-orang. Jika ditanya mengapa tidak ada yang mau bergabung, maka anggap saja jawabannya karena orang lain tidak ingin—atau bisa dibilang tidak berani—mengganggu pasangan yang itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Sakura berdecak. Ia lepaskan sendok sup di mangkuk, lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok—mengikuti gaya Naruto.

Merasa _mood_ Sakura yang sedang jelek, salah satu kelopak mata Naruto terbuka untuk meliriknya. Ia pun tersenyum. Dengan santai, ia merangkul pundak Sakura, lalu menariknya sehingga bahu gadis itu menyentuh dadanya yang berlapis seragam putih.

"Naruto, aku bosan..." Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu berkomentar datar. Tatapannya lurus tanpa ekspresi memandangi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Naruto memiringkan dan meletakan kepalanya ke pundak Sakura. "Kau kira aku tidak, eh?"

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu ia menatap kedua manik mata Naruto yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya. "Tsch, dasar bodoh."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Sakura..."

"Mm?"

"Mau bermain?"

Kali ini, diraihnya pipi Sakura agar dapat membuat mereka berdua kembali berhadapan. Lalu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

Sakura pun memejamkan mata, terutama ketika ia merasakan ada bibir Naruto yang mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Ia biarkan bibirnya dilumat sendirian oleh pria pirang itu—tanpa membalas. Tidak, ia bukannya marah, tapi Sakura hanya menikmati.

Setelah sekian detik terlewat, tangan Sakura terangkat. Ia peluk leher Naruto dan membuat pria berkulit _tan_ itu lebih leluasa menciumnya.

Ciuman tadi semakin panas. Dengan kecupan-kecupan yang terdengar dan juga pelukan mereka yang begitu mencolok di tengah ke ramaian, satu per satu murid di kantin mulai menyadari perbuatan mereka.

Dan semakin banyak murid yang melihat, semakin banyak juga yang kesal.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu di sana ada Naruto. Kalau memprotes mereka, tinjuan dan tawa hinaan bisa dijadikan Naruto sebagai hadiah.

Mungkin tindakan itu baru akan terhenti, jika—

"Hei, kalau pacaran jangan di lingkungan sekolah!"

—sudah ada guru yang menegur.

Saat mendengar bentakan tersebut, barulah Naruto melepaskan Sakura. Ia menatapi guru yang sudah menggeleng pasrah itu dengan tatapan malas. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman lebar dia ciptakan dari bibirnya

"Yo, Asuma-_sensei. _Apa kabar—?"

"Diam."

Kalimatnya tersela oleh geraman guru berambut hitam itu.

"Naruto... Sakura... datang ke ruang guru. Sekarang."

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Di sebuah koridor yang terletak di lantai empat, terdapatlah sebuah ruangan yang mempunyai tulisan '_Library'_ di papan depannya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada puluhan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Rak tersebut terjejer rapi memenuhi masing-masing sisi. Jika dijumlahkan, bisa-bisa total buku yang ada di sana mencapai angka ratusan—tidak, bahkan ribuan buku.

Saat ini, ruangan luas ber-AC tersebut sepi. Tidak ada petugas penjaga perpustakaan ataupun murid-murid lain di sana. Tapi, masih ada salah satu murid yang berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan posisi terlentang, ia tertidur di sofa besar yang tersedia. Salah satu tangannya dia biarkan tergantung menyentuh lantai, menemani titik-titik abu dan juga puluhan putung rokok sisa yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

Di sana juga, hembusan angin dari AC tepat mengenai tubuhnya, bahkan sampai beberapa helai dari poninya sedikit bergerak-gerak. Namun bukannya kedinginan, ia malah nyaman di posisi tersebut.

**Sreek.**

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser, menandakan bahwa baru saja ada yang masuk. Tapi, Sasuke—yang sebenarnya menyadari kedatangan orang tadi—sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun panik. Bahkan, menggerakan tubuhnya pun tidak. Singkatnya, ia terlihat tidak takut apabila ada guru yang mengetahuinya di sini.

Kemudian pintu tertutup, lalu suara langkah pun mendekati dirinya.

"Hhh, payah. Pantesan bau rokok."

Jelas sekali kalau suara itu milik Naruto Namikaze.

Pria pirang jabrik itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendudukan diri di tangan sofa. Lalu, ia melirik Sasuke yang masih tenang di tempatnya. Kemudian, ia lihat juga permukaan lantai yang kotor. Dapat dia duga bahwa itu adalah sampah dari Sasuke yang telah menghabiskan belasan rokoknya.

"Merokok di ruangan ber-AC?" Naruto tertawa. "Kau memang minta dihajar guru, Sasuke."

Tak perlu lama menunggu sampai akhirnya kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas, lalu ia kembali memejamkan mata. "Pergi sana. Dasar mengganggu."

"Aku sudah baik-baik mendatangimu, sialan. Seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan lebih baik."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Karena suasana hening, Naruto membuka topik baru.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Tidak jadi deh, hahaha."

"Tsch..."

"Galak amat."

"Diamlah." Karena kesal, Sasuke mengeluarkan nada sinis. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku bosan. Bolos yuk?"

"Malas."

"Tapi di luar sana kan kita bisa seru-seruan..."

"Kau saja sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau sendiri." Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Ajak yang lain."

"Ah, tidak mau."

"Ajak Sakura."

Naruto merengut. "Sebarbar apapun dia, Sakura tetap murid pintar. Mana mau dia diajak keluar di saat jam sekolah?"

"Ya, memang. Dan kau tetaplah murid bodoh selamanya." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil seputung rokok baru. Ia bakar ujungnya dengan pemantik.

"Bagi..." Naruto memasang wajah memelas. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Cih, pelit."

Naruto langsung mengambil salah satu permen lolipop di kantungnya, dan melempar asal bungkusnya ke lantai. Ia makan lolipop itu dan memeletkan lidahnya ke Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke mendengus geli, sedikit menertawakan Naruto.

Naruto pun mengulum permennya sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Saat ia memejamkan kedua mata, ia panggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau tiduran di sini?"

"Dari tadi pagi."

"Ohh... kalau begitu, pasti kau belum tau kalau ada murid baru di kelasmu, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak penting."

"Itu penting, Sasuke _no teme_. Kata yang lain sih dia sangat manis. Tapi aku tidak tau, soalnya belum pernah bertemu." Naruto melanjutkan memberi informasi—yang padahal hanya ia gunakan sebagai bahan obrolan saja. "Terus, aku juga lupa namanya. Yang penting marganya Hyuuga."

Kali ini, terlihat dari bola mata Sasuke bahwa pria itu sedikit terkejut. "Hyuuga?"

"Ya, kau mengenalnya?"

Pria itu terdiam.

Lama menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto menguap malas. Walaupun terbilang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, rupanya tetap susah untuk mengajaknya sekedar mengobrol. Dia pandangi lagi Sasuke yang baru saja melempar rokoknya—yang sudah habis—dan mengambil yang baru untuk menyalakannya. Masih di posisi tidurannya, Sasuke menghisap sumber nikotin itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyuum.

"Apa kau tau? Aku pernah merokok sambil tiduran, sama seperti posisimu yang sekarang." Katanya. "Lalu, saat aku menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam, aku sampai lupa kalau ujungnya berubah jadi abu, dan matakulah yang menjadi sasaran jatuhannya. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau lagi merokok sambil tiduran."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dasar _dobe_."

Naruto berdecak. "Aku kan hanya bercerita. Tidak sepantasnya kau mengejekku."

"Kau duluan yang menggangguku."

"Hahh, begitulah orang _introvert_. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu memperhatikan Naruto. "Berisik. Lebih baik kau keluar."

"Tidak mau." Naruto menggeleng, lalu ia berkacak pinggang. "Tadi, aku dikejar-kejar Asuma-_sensei_ karena ciuman sama Sakura di kantin. Payah ya sekolah ini? Masa ciuman saja tidak boleh..."

"Lalu? Sakura bagaimana?"

"Sakura sih _fine-fine_ saja—sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa."

"Cara pacaranmu memang tidak sehat."

Sontak saja, Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu, padahal kau sendiri lebih parah. Aku masih mending di depan orang-orang, jadi mereka tau caraku berpacaran semenggairahkan apa." Lalu Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Sedangkan kau, mainnya ditempat sepi. Kalo tidak hotel, rumah. Kalo tidak rumah, ruangan terkunci. Dasar om-om mesum."

"Tsch, pergi sana."

Tawa Naruto semakin keras. Sesudah belasan detik terlewat begitu saja dengan gelak tawanya, Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia hirup banyak udara lewat hidungnya, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Ah, ngantuk..."

Pria itu langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa—yang cukup besar dan luas itu—agar dapat tiduran di sebelah Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau sudah berapa bulan sama Sakura?"

Pertanyaan dadakan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung mengernyit, tanda ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah sih empat."

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, sehingga ia dapat melihat pria berambut _raven_ itu dengan jelas.

"Tau, tidak? Kadang aku merasa bangga karena Sakura mau denganku sampai selama itu..." Ia bergumam pelan. "Apa mungkin... karena kami adalah sahabat—yang sudah terbiasa bersama-sama sejak dulu—status seperti 'pacaran' bukanlah hal yang baru, kali ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak serius pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak." Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "Tentu saja aku main-main. Lagi pula kita masih sekolah. Pacaran itu _just for fun saja_, tidak perlu dibawa serius." Tapi perlahan-lahan, senyuman yang ada di wajah Naruto sedikit memudar. "Dan juga, waktu itu Sakura sendiri kan yang meminta aku menjadi 'pacar main-main'-nya?" Ia mengangkat bahunya sendiri. "Karena aku setuju, aku menjadikannya pacar."

Tanpa disadarinya, tatapannya sudah berubah. Ekspresi Naruto tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat... muram.

Namun, akhirnya Naruto menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mendengus pelan dan mengubah garis datar di bibirnya menjadi seringaian.

"Aku main-main dengannya, dan dia main-main denganku. Kurasa itu impas..."

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto menatap lurus ke langit-langit perpustakaan. Bersama kedua mata yang dia tutup secara perlahan, ia kepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Tapi, kalau misalnya aku serius dengan Sakura... tentu saja aku akan membuat permainan pacar-pacaran ini menjadi semakin panas."

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam dia lewatkan dengan tertidur, Naruto membuka mata. Terlihatlah plafon perpustakaan yang berwarna putih. Ia mengusap terlebih dulu kedua matanya, lalu dia ubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Rupanya ia ketiduran.

Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya mengitari ruangan. Merasa tidak ada Sasuke di sini, Naruto berdesis kesal. "Sasuke brengsek. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian di sini?"

Ia pun berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 14.36 sore. Rupanya ia telah melewatkan dua jam pelajaran—karena ini sudah jam istirahat lagi yang kedua.

Sambil menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang berantakan, ia melanjutkan gerutuannya. "Aku jadi mengerti perasaan pacar-pacar lama Sasuke. Habis tidur bersama, langsung dicampakannya begitu saja."

Dia pun keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dua, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia bingung mau ke mana. Tapi berhubung ini adalah waktu bebas, mungkin ke kantin adalah pilihan yang tepat. Namun saat Naruto akan berbelok, mendadak dirinya sedikit menyenggol seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya.

Sebuah benturan kecil terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi seorang gadis—korban tabrakan Naruto tadi—menjadi sedikit oleng dan menjatuhkan dua dari lima buku paket yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf..."

Melihat gadis itu sedang mengambil kembali barang-barangnya, Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Hm, _sorry_ juga."

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu pun bangkit, tapi ia masih sedikit menunduk. Lalu saat ia akan melangkah, barulah ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, memandang mata Naruto melalui kedua iris lavendernya.

Tanpa lama, ia menaiki tangga.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya pun berpikir.

Sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto langsung mengingat bahwa dia adalah siswi baru di kelas XII-B—kelas sebelah, karena Naruto adalah anak kelas XII-C.

Tapi karena baginya hal itu tidak terlalu penting, Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Kembali ke tujuan awal, ia mau ke kantin. Namun saat ia akan turun ke lantai dasar, Naruto terpaksa berhenti ketika ia mendapati sesosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Itu Sakura.

Dengan tatapan sinisnya, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Wah, ada Sakura-_chan_—!"

**BUAKH!**

Sadar akan adanya hantaman yang mengenainya, Naruto terbelalak. Perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit mulai berpusat di perutnya.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Sembari berdesis kesakitan, ia menatapi si pelaku yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

"Gila! Tenaga apa-apaan tadi!? Teganya kau memukul pacarmu sendiri!?"

Sakura berdecak. Wajahnya masih sama, memasang tampang kesal. "Kau lupa kesalahanmu, ya?"

Melihat Sakura, Naruto langsung menyadari suatu hal. Ia pun menampilkan cengiran jenakanya.

"Haha, Sakura. Sepertinya kau lagi marah..." Ia berbasa-basi—lagi.

Tapi saat Naruto akan kembali bersuara, sebuah tarikan keras di kerah baju seragam Naruto membuat pria itu tersentak ke depan.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Naruto memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya—sok tidak tau. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, jadi kau masih bisa tanya kenapa, hah!?" Ia berteriak. "Gara-gara kau menciumku di kantin tadi, Asuma-_sensei_ memanggil kita ke ruang guru! Tapi kau malah kabur dengan seenaknya! Jadinya hanya aku sendirian yang diceramahi habis-habisan di sana!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dan sebelum gadis itu semakin marah, ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap kedua mata Sakura yang berada di depannya. "Jangan marah begitu dong, Sakura. Nanti aku bakalan minta ceramahannya Asuma-_sensei_ deh biar aku juga dimarahin."

"Tidak bisa!" Sakura melepaskan kerah Naruto, dan langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku sudah terlanjur kesal denganmu!"

"Ya, sudahlah. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak akan!"

Kali ini Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura..."

"Apa lihat-lihat!?"

"Walaupun kau marah-marah seperti ini..." Tanpa izin, Naruto menggenggam salah satu tangan kekasihnya. Ia juga menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik di sana. "Tidak tau kenapa, kau tetap terlihat cantik..."

Sakura terdiam. Sadar tidak sadar, kedua matanya mengerjap dua kali—tanda ia cukup kaget mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Apa yang tadi mempan—?

**BUAKH!**

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH GOMBALANMU, _BAKA_!"

Sepertinya tidak.

"AAAA! _GOMEN NE_, SAKURA-_CHAN_! SUMPAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGII!"

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Seperti biasa, sebagian besar orang tau bahwa semua yang dilahirkan dari keturunan Uchiha mempunyai sifat yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Mereka dingin, datar, dan jarang sekali berbicara. Dan seorang Sasuke Uchiha termasuk kategori itu.

Sekarang, bersama tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, pria itu berjalan menelurusi koridor kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Niatnya, ia ingin ke kelasnya agar dapat menemukan tempat yang tenang—karena sewaktu istirahat, jarang yang masih berada di dalam sana. Namun, ketika ia melihat adanya kehadiran 'seseorang' di depan ruang guru, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Di depan pintu ruang guru, terdapat wali kelasnya yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Pria bermasker itu sedang menasihati Hinata—orang yang membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih tadi.

"Bersosialisasilah sebanyak-banyaknya. Kuharap kau mempunyai teman baik yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, Hyuusa-_san_."

"A-Ano... _sensei_..."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Ah, ya. Hyuuga..." Di balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Jangan lupa kalimat-kalimatku yang tadi."

Hinata membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih..."

Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Hinata Hyuuga. Rambut birunya panjang, lurus sepunggung. Tubuhnya kecil dan kedua mata beriris lavendernya yang bulat dan indah.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penampilannya—yang tergolong sangat manis, tapi tetap tampak biasa di matanya—melainkan tertarik pada satu hal, yaitu marganya. Tentu saja karena ia sudah mengenal marga 'Hyuuga' dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengucapkan pamit, pria berambut abu-abu tadi memasuki ruang guru, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Di saat itu juga Sasuke kembali melangkah, sehingga tepat saat Hinata berbalik, mendadak tubuh Hinata bertabrakan dengan bahunya.

"Aa, _go-gomen_... _gomenasai_..." Hinata meminta maaf dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya yang sempat menunduk itu sedikit ia naikan agar dapat mengetahui siapa yang barusan ia tabrak lagi.

Berbeda dari Hinata, Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya. Dan ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada Hinata—yang bisa dibilang lumayan mengerikan.

Lalu, tanpa bersuara Sasuke kembali berjalan memasuki kelas XII-B.

"Jadi... itu yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga?" Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menyeringai. "Dia tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang dulu..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Salam kenal. Aku dateng dengan membawa fict baru (lagi). Semoga kalian suka. Dan, ya... aku sangat berharap ngga ada yang protes sama ketiga pairing yang ada di sini (NaruSaku & NaruHina & SasuHina) tentu aja karena aku cinta ketiganya.**

**Sedikit peringatan, bagi yang ngga suka NaruHina... jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Soalnya ini cerita HinaNaruSaku, jadi aku ngga nanggung kalo ada scene NaruSaku yang ciuman di depan Hinata, ataupun scene NaruHina yang ciuman di depan Sakura. :)v**

**Dan untuk porsi karakter Hinata di fict ini, menurutku dia cukup banyak berperan (soalnya kan ada pairing NaruHina & SasuHina) tapi semoga aja ngga ngelebihin porsi pairing utama, yaitu NaruSaku-nya sendiri (amin).**

**Terakhir, fict ini kupersembahkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun seorang Author NaruSaku yang teramat sangat kukagumin dan juga uhuk-kusebelin-uhuk #tendanged. Tapi berhubung pastinya dia juga ngga bakalan sudi baca fict ini, jadi namanya ngga usah kutulis deh hihi. :)d**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Lalu, kenapa kau memperhatikannya terus?"

"Tapi, kalau dia benar-benar seperti itu... boleh juga untuk dijadikan simpanan."

"Gila! Membuka baju Sakura, sama saja membuka pintu neraka! Bisa-bisa aku dipukulnya sampai mati!"

"Ohh... jadi ini ya selera kesukaanmu? Kulit putih, dada besar, dan montok?"

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Insiden

**Previous Chap :**

"Bersosialisasilah sebanyak-banyaknya. Kuharap kau mempunyai teman baik yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, Hyuusa-_san_."

"A-Ano... _sensei_..."

"Ya?"

"A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Ah, ya. Hyuuga..." Di balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Jangan lupa kalimat-kalimatku yang tadi."

Hinata membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih..."

Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Hinata Hyuuga. Rambut birunya panjang, lurus sepunggung. Tubuhnya kecil dan kedua mata beriris lavendernya yang bulat dan indah.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penampilannya—yang tergolong sangat manis, tapi tetap tampak biasa di matanya—melainkan tertarik pada satu hal, yaitu marganya. Tentu saja karena ia sudah mengenal marga 'Hyuuga' dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya Kakashi mengucapkan pamit, pria berambut abu-abu tadi memasuki ruang guru, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Di saat itu juga Sasuke kembali melangkah, sehingga tepat saat Hinata berbalik, mendadak tubuh Hinata bertabrakan dengan bahunya.

"Aa, _go-gomen_... _gomenasai_..." Hinata meminta maaf dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya yang sempat menunduk itu sedikit ia naikan agar dapat mengetahui siapa yang barusan ia tabrak lagi.

Berbeda dari Hinata, Sasuke memang sengaja melakukannya. Dan ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada Hinata—yang bisa dibilang lumayan mengerikan.

Lalu, tanpa bersuara Sasuke kembali berjalan memasuki kelas XII-B.

"Jadi... itu yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga?" Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menyeringai. "Dia tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang dulu..."

.

.

Setelah hari berganti dan waktu berjalan, sekarang sudah jamnya istirahat pertama di sekolah. Sasuke—yang baru menyelesaikan acara bolos pelajarannya—memasuki kelas 12-B. Seperti biasa, ia memilih bangku belakang di dekat jendela untuk diduduki. Namun belum sampai ia terdiam selama 10 menit, mendadak pintu geser kelasnya dibuka keras oleh seseorang.

**Sreek!**

"Sasuke!" Pria berambut pirang itu memasuki kelasnya. Ia langsung berlari ke meja Sasuke.

Itu Naruto, dan wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh luka memar baru.

"Ternyata kau di sini, ya!? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, tau!" Nada Naruto meninggi. "Lihat ini! Kemarin Sakura memukulku habis-habisan! Dia memang gila!"

Melihatnya, Sasuke hanya berdecak dan memalingkan wajah. Naruto mengguncangkan bahunya agar mendapatkan perhatian dari pria _raven_ itu lagi.

"Sasuke, kau tidak kasihan padaku, ya!? Obati aku dong!"

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku ini sahabatmu. Kau benar-benar tega..." Suaranya ia sengajakan lirih, lalu Naruto mengelus pipinya sendiri. Tapi saat ia menyentuh kulitnya yang memerah, ia langsung meringis kesakitan. "Aaah, dipukul sama Sakura benar-benar kayak dipukul pakai pipa besi!"

Sasuke pun menghela nafas, dan berdiri.

Naruto pun nyengir. Pasti Sasuke mau mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Uwaa! _Teme_ baikkk~!"

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DANZA**

"**Beautiful Danza" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[NaruSaku & NaruHina & SasuHina]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND.** Insiden

.

.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor lantai satu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan separuh waktu dari jam istirahat ketiga bersama teman-temannya di kantin. Lalu, ketika ia akan menaiki tangga, ia menemukan Ino yang baru saja berjalan turun.

Gadis berambut pirang itu adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Namun, tahun ini mereka tidak sekelas. Sakura di 12-A, dan Ino di 12-D. Karena itu, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan menyapa Ino lewat pandangannya—tanpa suara.

"Hai, Sakura." Ino yang duluan memanggilnya. Bersama dengan senyuman, ia mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa? Lagi kesal, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura berdecak.

"Iya, aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa menebak?"

Ino menggeleng.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sepupumu."

Ino tertawa. Ia pun mendekati Sakura untuk menarik lengannya. "Selalu saja Naruto. Padahal sudah pacaran, tapi tingkah laku kalian masih sama seperti dulu."

"Kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu sampai ratusan kali, Ino." Gadis itu sedikit mendesah malas. Menyadari Ino akan mengajaknya ke atas, Sakura bertanya. "Kau tidak jadi ke bawah?"

"Tidak. Aku lagi bosan. Mungkin akan lebih seru kalau aku mendengar ceritamu."

Lalu saat sepasang sahabat itu sudah sampai ke lantai tiga, mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Wah, _timing_ yang pas." Kata Ino.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah gadis pirang di depannya, kemudian melirik Sakura. Sakura masih menggunakan tatapan membunuhnya ke pria Namikaze itu.

"Ah, tatapan matamu menyeramkan, Sakura."

Sakura membuang muka. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Naruto, kalian mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memandangnya. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto-lah yang menjawab—karena tidak mungkin Sasuke mau mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Kami mau ke ruang kesehatan."

Karena ruangan itu identik dengan kata sakit, Ino melihat Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Ia baru sadar muka Naruto telah dipenuhi oleh bekas pukulan. Walaupun Ino sudah dapat menebak bahwa itu pasti akibat kerjaan Sakura, tidak ada salahnya bertanya langsung.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Habis dipukul setan." Jelasnya bersama sebuah tertawa.

Seketika, muncullah sebuah sudut siku-siku di dahi Sakura.

"Untungnya ada Sasuke yang mau mengobatiku." Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, ia memeluk erat Sasuke. Lalu, ia membuka salah satu kelopak matanya untuk menatap Sakura. "Dan aku heran, kenapa ya pacarku malah tidak perhatian? Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin aku menjadi _gay_—?"

**Buakh!**

Sebuah sepatu melayang pesat ke hidung Naruto.

Sakura menggeram. "Jauhkan si bodoh ini dariku sebelum aku benar-benar mempunyai niat membunuh!"

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Naruto lagi menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di ujung koridor. Di sela perjalanan, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya untuk terus mengeluhkan titik-titik sakit di wajahnya. Sesekali ia menyentuhkan jarinya ke hidungnya yang terasa patah.

"Tuh, kan. Beberapa kali dipegang, tetap saja sakit."

Naruto pun mendesah malas.

"Sakura memang parah. Masa pacarnya sendiri dipukul sampai sesadis ini? Pakai sepatu pula..."

"Mungkin kalau ia benar-benar marah sama orang yang dibencinya, dia akan memukul orang itu pake gergaji, kali ya?"

"..."

"Oi, Sasuke. Kalau aku lagi bicara, harusnya kau dengarkan dong..."

Tanpa memedulikan suara panggilan Naruto, Sasuke masih saja tetap fokus dengan arah jalan mereka yang sedang menuruni tangga. Tampaknya pria bermarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak tertarik membahas hal-hal tadi.

Sesampainya mereka di koridor lantai dua, ada kehadiran seseorang yang membuat langkah Sasuke sedikit menjadi pelan. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, siswi bersurai indigo yang sedang berjalan dari lantai satu untuk ke atas.

Gadis itu berjalan sendirian, sembari membawa kotak bekalnya yang telah ia makan di kantin.

Sebenarnya, iris _onyx_ Sasuke dan juga iris lavender Hinata sempat berpapasan. Namun karena takut, gadis itu langsung menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga.

Sedangkan, Naruto—yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke dari tadi ketinggalan jauh di belakangnya—hanya memasang tampang heran sembari menunggunya bergerak lagi. "Oi, kenapa kau _stop_ di sana?"

Naruto sedikit berlari menghampirinya dan mengadahkan wajah untuk melihat ke arah mana Sasuke memandang. Dan ternyata, Naruto beruntung karena sempat melihat punggung si anak baru yang tadi naik ke atas dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kalau tidak salah, itu kan siswi yang pernah ia tabrak sewaktu di tangga?

Awalnya pria bermarga Namikaze itu hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai angin lalu, namun ketika melihat Sasuke yang terlalu lama menatapnya, Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa?" Kali ini Sasuke menjawab. Pandangan datarnya kembali menemui iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Gadis tadi."

"Tidak." Sembari berjalan, Sasuke menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikannya terus, eh?"

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu memasuki ruang kesehatan yang sedang kosong, disusul oleh Naruto yang masih menunggu kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia siswi baru yang kubilang masuk di kelasmu."

"Kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali, bodoh."

"Iya, apa?" Naruto sedikit tertawa.

Kemudian, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas meja petugas kesehatan. Sekalian memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kotak P3K—untuk mengambilkan obat kepadanya—di laci, Naruto bergumam.

"Kalau membicarakan perempuan yang tadi, biar kutebak. Dari penampilannya, dia pasti tipe-tipe pemalu dan... polos, mungkin?"

Salah satu tangan Sasuke terdiam.

"Ah, ya... aku lupa." Naruto menyela kalimatnya sendiri. "Mana mungkin ada tipe-tipe _innocent_ seperti itu lagi di dunia ini?" Si pria berkulit _tan_ terkekeh pelan.

Lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat seperti lagi berpikir.

"Tapi, kalau dia tipe yang benar-benar pemalu dan polos... boleh juga untuk 'kujadikan' simpanan."

Di detik itu, Sasuke memandang Naruto di posisi diamnya. Naruto yang sedang tertawa itu menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan bilang kau menganggapku serius?"

Sasuke berdecih pelan.

Ia tau, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah main-main—karena orang itu memang sudah biasa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ke gadis mana pun. Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke malah menunjukkan raut ketidaksukaannya.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang tepat setelah bel sekolah berdering. Sesampainya di ruangan 12-C, kelasnya, Naruto menghela nafas berat. Baginya, di sana sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada Sasuke, dan tidak ada Sakura. Kelasnya benar-benar _hell_.

Jadi, wajar saja kan kalau ia sering bolos di kelas 12 yang membosankan ini?

Karena itu, Naruto melirik sekilas ke jam dinding. Sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.02—yang menandakan kurang lebih 3 menit akan ada guru yang mendatangi kelasnya untuk mengajar.

Merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat, cepat-cepat pria itu merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil dompet, pemantik dan rokok. Setelah bawaannya di saku cukup, ia lempar tasnya ke deretan meja terbelakang.

"Titip tas, ya!"

Usai mengatakan itu, ia langsung berlari keluar dan menggunakan jalan pintas untuk segera ke sebuah _hall_ yang berada di lantai empat.

Naruto membuka ruangan lebar nan kosong tersebut dan memasukinya. Sembari berjalan mendekat, ia memperhatikan sebuah panggung yang terdapat podium di atasnya. Ia ke sana dan berjalan ke balik panggung yang terdapat sebuah ruangan.

Sesudah sampai, ia menjumpai Inuzuka Kiba dan Shikamaru Nara, teman membolosnya.

Shikamaru sedang tiduran, sedangkan Kiba sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat _cover_ gadis seksi yang sedang berpose menggoda.

"Oi, Kiba! Shika!"

Kemudian, kedua orang tadi melihat Naruto. Kiba balas menyapanya. Naruto segera menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok dan meringsut agar dapat duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Sembari memejamkan mata, Naruto menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Ia buka kembali matanya dan menghembuskan asap rokok melalui hidung. Diliriknya Kiba yang sedang tertawa melihat gambar majalah. Dengan tatapan heran, ia menyambar majalah Kiba dan melihat ada seorang gadis semi dewasa yang sedang memberikan gaya eksotis di sebuah tiang.

"Wah... badannya lumayan juga. Kau dapat ini dari mana, Kiba?" Masih dengan rokok di bibirnya, dia bertanya.

"Belilah, memangnya aku memungutnya?"

"Ohh, kukira kau miskin." Naruto tertawa. Dengan semangat, ia pun membuka halaman majalah yang selanjutnya. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak. "Anjir! Aku suka yang ini! Ukuran tubuh dan kulitnya, woi!"

"Ck, ck. Kau itu sudah punya pacar, Naruto. Tidak pantas kau membaca ini lagi." Kiba mendengus malas sambil menarik paksa majalah surganya kembali. "Lihatlah punya pacarmu sendiri."

"Gila! Membuka baju Sakura, sama saja membuka pintu neraka! Bisa-bisa aku dipukulnya sampai mati!"

"Itu kan hanya kelihatannya, bodoh. Mana ada cewek yang menolak kalau sudah dipancing?" Kiba menyeringai jahil.

Shikamaru yang sempat merasa keberisikan pun akhirnya membuka salah satu matanya. Namun, ketika ia mendapati seorang siswi berambut merah muda yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Kiba dan Naruto, ia langsung membisu.

Saat Sakura mendekat, gadis—yang sudah menyadari bahwa Shikamaru melihatnya—itu memberi isyarat agar pria itu diam. Lalu ketika Sakura sampai di belakang Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang berebutan majalah, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berdehem.

"Naruto _no_ b_aka_..."

"PHUH!" Mendadak, rokok Naruto terloncat dari selipan bibirnya saat ia mendengar ada suara yang lumayan mirip dengan pacarnya.

Saat ia menoleh, Naruto menelan ludah. Ternyata benar, itu adalah Sakura. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya bersama raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Nah, nah, nah..." Bersama cengiran, Kiba langsung menarik Shikamaru. Tentu saja kalau pasangan ini sudah bertemu, tidak akan ada yang mau mengganggu mereka.

"Oh, ya. Sakura, itu majalahnya Naruto."

"Brengsek kau, Kiba!" Naruto segera melempar majalah itu ke Kiba, tapi pria berambut coklat itu langsung berlari untuk dapat pergi dari _hall_ bersama Shikamaru yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Setelah hanya ada Naruto dan Sakura di dalam _hall_, siswi bermarga Haruno itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil majalah tadi. Ia pun membuka satu per satu halamannya dengan pandangan datar.

Naruto cuma bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Cemas.

"Ohh... jadi ini ya selera kesukaanmu? Kulit putih, dada besar, dan montok?" Sakura berdesis, lalu memperlihatkan foto seorang model yang hanya memakai pakaian renang. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah seolah-olah itu adalah gambar terlarang yang tidak boleh ia lihat.

"Tidak kok, Sakura-_chan_... kau kan lebih cantik darinya, melebihi segala model yang ada di majalah itu."

Sakura pun mendengus. Dari pada mendengar gombalan tidak bermutu milik Naruto, ia jatuhkan majalah itu dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto bersuara ataupun bertanya, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto lalu ia memejamkan mata.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sakura hanya sedang ingin dimanja pun segera menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tumbenan kau membolos. Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran, tau."

"Mata pelajaranku yang sekarang olahraga renang, dan aku sedang datang bulan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa kesasar ke sini?"

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh."

Naruto sedikit tertawa. "Benarkah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap kedua mata Naruto. "Bagaimana luka-lukamu?"

"Luka?"

"Iya, luka pukulanku."

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menegakan posisi duduknya, lalu ia menarik bahu Naruto, memaksa pria itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Saat Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto, tidak ditemukannya ada memar yang biru ataupun merah. Tampaknya Naruto telah sembuh. Namun walaupun tidak terlihat, Sakura yakin masih ada bekas sakit yang tersisa di wajahnya.

Menggunakan salah satu jari, Sakura menyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Kemarin, aku memukulmu di sini..."

Sakura pun memajukan dirinya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Naruto. Jemari Sakura berjalan ke mata kanan Naruto, lalu menciumnya lagi.

"Di mata..."

"Di pipi juga..." Setelah mencium pipi Naruto, Sakura memundurkan wajahnya.

Sakura pun mencium bibir Naruto dan tersenyum disela sentuhannya. "Gomen ne..." Bisiknya. "Kau bodoh sih."

Masih dengan memandang Sakura, Naruto mulai menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia pun mendorong pelan bahu Sakura sampai punggung pacarnya menyentuh lantai. Setelah posisi Naruto berada di atas gadis itu, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura.

"Aku juga mau menyembuhkanmu."

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu terlewat, pagi yang menyapa kota Tokyo tetap sama. Awan putih terus menghiasi langit biru, melindungi bangunan sekolah Konoha _High_ _School_ dari cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Dan berhubung ini sudah jam 09.15, dua jam pelajaran di hari itu sudah diselesaikan oleh Hinata dengan baik.

Bel pun berdering dan satu ruangan segera dipenuhi oleh suara lega dari masing-masing murid. Ada yang langsung ke kantin, memilih menyamperi temannya di kelas lain, dan ada juga yang masih berdiam di kelas untuk mengobrol.

Namun, Hinata bukan salah satu dari mereka. Ia lebih memilih untuk melengkapi catatan di papan tulis yang belum sepenuhnya tersalin. Lagi pula, ia memang tidak mempunyai teman. Dirinya selalu sendiri, walaupun sudah hampir sebulan ia bersekolah di sini.

"Ayano, bantu saya mengembalikan kertas-kertas soal ini ke ruang guru."

Mendadak, suara Kurenai-_sensei_ membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata pun menoleh ke siswi bernama Ayano tersebut. Bukannya patuh, gadis itu malah menggeleng dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Hyuuga saja, _sensei_. Aku malas."

Kurenai menggeleng dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia turut kesal apabila ada seseorang yang melemparkan perintahnya ke orang lain.

Tapi, berhubung Hinata merasa dirinya tidak ada kerjaan, gadis itu langsung berdiri. "Tidak apa, _sensei_. Biar aku saja..."

Mungkin, sedikit berjalan-jalan bisa lebih baik dibandingkan terdiam sendirian di kelas.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

"HAHAH, LEMPAR YANG BENAR!"

Di luar kelas yang berada di koridor lantai tiga, suara Naruto menggelegar. Dengan sebuah _bat_—pemukul _baseball_—asli yang cukup berat, ia renggangkan kedua tangannya untuk siap-siap mengayunkannya.

Lalu, Kiba yang saat ini berada di kejauhan pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sebuah bola ke Naruto.

"Kau siap, Naruto?" Pria berambut coklat itu berteriak.

"Ya!"

Belasan siswa dan siswi yang sedang menonton mulai bersorak, terutama ketika Kiba melemparkan bola karet sebesar genggaman tangan itu ke arah Naruto.

**Pang! **

Bola itu melayang menghantam plafon dan juga jendela kaca koridor. Karena di sini ruangan tertutup, pasti dengan mudah bola itu memantul balik dan kembali hadir ke tangan Kiba.

"Lagi, Kiba!"

"Oke!"

**Pang!**

Kali ini lemparan tersebut nyaris saja mengenai Matsuri, adik kelas yang tadinya baru melewati mereka untuk ke kelas. Kalau tidak menunduk, pasti wajahnya akan terkena hantaman bola.

"Woi, gilaaa! Seharusnya kau lihat-lihat arah tujuan kalau mau memukul!" Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kiba malah tertawa melihat wajah Matsuri yang ketakutan.

Naruto ikut tertawa. Tapi untuk menjaga keamanan, segeralah pria berbadan atletis itu memundurkan langkahnya ke daerah tangga, jadi ia tidak akan lebih merasa leluasa memukul tanpa khawatir akan ada yang kena.

Dan kini, itulah pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Hinata. Ia baru saja keluar kelasnya untuk mengantarkan kertas ke ruang guru. Terutama saat ia melihat keadaan yang begitu ramai dengan bola yang terlempar ke mana-mana, ia jadi ketakutan. Bagaimana caranya ia meminta permisi ke mereka-mereka yang sedang bermain?

Akhirnya, Hinata memilih menunggu kesempatan.

**Pang!**

Setelah Naruto memukul bola lewat _bat_, Hinata langsung menyelinap dari kerumunan orang dan berniat menerobos ke jalan menuju tangga. Awalnya Hinata sempat lega karena ia berhasil dan hanya tinggal menuruni tangga. Namun, di saat itu juga Kiba kembali melemparkan bola. Naruto yang kelewat semangat sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada orang di belakangnya dan langsung mundur agar dapat memukul bola.

**Bukh!**

Tidak disangka, siku Naruto menghantam punggung Hinata sampai gadis itu terdorong ke depan.

"—!"

Hinata terkejut bukan main, apa lagi saat ia merasa dirinya akan terjatuh.

Kemudian bagaikan gerak _slow motion_, Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata dan langsung menarik tangan gadis itu. Kertas-kertas yang dipegang Hinata pun terlepas, dan langsung berhamburan di udara.

Namun, masalahnya lain.

_Bat baseball_ yang Naruto lepaskan tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol kakinya, sehingga pria itu ikut terjungkal ke depan. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Naruto pun terjatuh bersama Hinata yang kini sudah dipeluknya.

**Brukh!**

**Brukh****!**

**Brukh!**

Itulah suara debaman yang terdengar ketika dua orang itu terjatuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba yang terkejut pun langsung berlari ke arah tangga. Tidak hanya dia, semua orang yang juga ikut melihat keadaan pria pirang tersebut. Tapi bukannya segera membantu Naruto ataupun Hinata, kebanyakan dari mereka terlebih dulu memasang wajah yang terkejut.

Tentu saja.

Karena dari atas tangga ini, mereka hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang membelakangi mereka sedang meniban Hinata—walaupun masih ada siku dan lutut yang menopangnya. Bukan hanya itu, rok panjang Hinata pun sampai sedikit tersingkap sehingga meperlihatkan sebagian dari pahanya yang putih mulus.

Untuk dapat diperjelas, dari atas posisi mereka benar-benar 'menjurus'.

Sedangkan, dari samping... wajah mereka bertemu.

Ternyata, Naruto memang terjatuh dengan bibir yang menempel di belahan bibir atas Hinata. Sedangkan, salah satu tangan _tan_ Naruto memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Kemudian, ada seseorang siswi yang berdiri di depan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih diam di posisi mereka masing-masing. Ia adalah Sakura.

Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata... berciuman di depannya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Untuk yang pertama, aku berterima kasih banyak karena fict SakuNaruHina-ku diterima di archive NaruSaku. Aku sayang kalian. :')**

**Dan kalau kalian inget, maaf karena salah satu dialog yang kubilang akan muncul di chap ini terpaksa kutunda, soalnya ini udah kelewat panjang (kan rencananya tuh tiap chapter aku ngebatesin sampai 2k+ words aja). Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sadar ngga sifat Naruto di sini sering berubah-ubah? Aku memang sengaja ngebuat kayak gitu... :)) **

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**celanadalammulepas, Ayano Futabatei, bow, fakk, fakkk, fak, Alat dapur, Dewi Natalia, Lily Purple Lily, Mitsuki Ota, Ms. Lana, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Guest, saakura-chan, namikaze uchiha, hendrix-ngawi, pembenci-sasusaku-sasuhina, Claro de Lune, gui gui M-I-T, EUNWOOK.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Chap 2 udah masuk konflik, ya?** Belum, justru ini masih perkenalan (walopun udah ada scene NaruHina yang mengarah ke konflik). **Kenapa ada NaruHina di sini? **Karena aku suka :) **Hapus! **Iya, kalo aku mau hapus, nanti bakalan aku hapus kok. Tunggu aja saatnya. **Ada SasuHina? **Tentuu. **Ngga nyangka ternyata si Naruto dan Sasuke itu bad boy. **Hehe. **Walaupun ada NaruHina, ending-nya tetep NaruSaku, kan?** Tentu. **Sasuke udah pernah kenal Hinata ya sebelumnya? **Hmm. **Ngga ada SasuSaku, kan? **Ngga ada, palingan kalo ngobrol pun mereka bahasnya Naruto atau Hinata. **Waktu Zo bilang author NaruSaku yang lagi ultah, aku langsung keinget dia. **Memang dia kok :)) **Aku ngga suka NaruHina, tapi ngga apa kalo dibuat hanya slight. **Porsinya besar loh. Hati-hati, ya. **Aku selalu menunggu karya NaruSaku-mu. **Terima kasih :') **Jangan sampe bashing, ya. **Akan sangat diusahakan :D** Pairing apa aja aku suka, asal ada Naruto. **Sama! **Sakura dan Hinata, hanya untuk Naruto. **Waa, ada Naru-cent! :'D/ **Kapan fict birthday-ku update? **Minggu lalu udah hehe. **Mending NaruSaku kesiksa abis-abisan dari pada Sakura ngeliat NaruHina ciuman. **Ahaha, tampaknya kamu ngga bakalan suka sama chap ini. Gomen :')

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura?"

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Kalau cemburu... Sakura lucu juga."

"Kau harus jadi pacarku yang kedua..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Awal Masalah?

**Previous Chap :**

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, Naruto pun terjatuh bersama Hinata yang kini sudah dipeluknya.

**Brukh!**

**Brukh****!**

**Brukh!**

Itulah suara debaman yang terdengar ketika dua orang itu terjatuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba yang terkejut pun langsung berlari ke arah tangga. Tidak hanya dia, semua orang yang juga ikut melihat keadaan pria pirang tersebut. Tapi bukannya segera membantu Naruto ataupun Hinata, kebanyakan dari mereka terlebih dulu memasang wajah yang terkejut.

Tentu saja.

Karena dari atas tangga ini, mereka hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang membelakangi mereka sedang meniban Hinata—walaupun masih ada siku dan lutut yang menopangnya. Bukan hanya itu, rok panjang Hinata pun sampai sedikit tersingkap sehingga meperlihatkan sebagian dari pahanya yang putih mulus.

Untuk dapat diperjelas, dari atas posisi mereka benar-benar 'menjurus'.

Sedangkan, dari samping... wajah mereka bertemu.

Ternyata, Naruto memang terjatuh dengan bibir yang menempel di belahan bibir atas Hinata. Sedangkan, salah satu tangan _tan_ Naruto memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

Kemudian, ada seseorang siswi yang berdiri di depan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih diam di posisi mereka masing-masing. Ia adalah Sakura.

Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata... berciuman di depannya.

.

.

Sebelum insiden Naruto dan Hinata yang di tangga terjadi, saat itu Sakura sedang bersama Ino. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya di kantin. Dan karena keduanya berencana untuk mengobrol di dalam ruangan kelas—yang berada di lantai tiga—mereka menaiki tangga.

Tapi ketika hampir sampai ke atas, tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Ino mendengar sebuah suara sesuatu yang menghantam lantai secara cepat dan bertubi-tubi.

"E-Eh? Itu ada yang jatuh, ya?"

Suara Ino yang berada di sampingnya membuat Sakura sedikit mengadah.

"NARUTO!"

Karena teriakan—yang setaunya milik Kiba—tadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuktikan sendiri dugaan Ino dengan segera berlari menaiki anak tangga. Tidak tau kenapa, rasa penasarannya membesar seketika sewaktu ia mendengar adanya nama 'Naruto' di teriakan yang barusan.

Lalu bersama gerak kaki yang sudah mulai memelan, Sakura terdiam. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Dua orang. Naruto dan Hinata, yang sedang terjatuh dengan posisi meniban. Naruto di atas, dan Hinata di bawah.

Sakura mengerjap, mencoba memperfokus pandangannya.

Di sana kedua siku dan lutut Naruto tertekuk, menjaga dirinya agar tidak sepenuhnya meniban Hinata. Sebenarnya kalau hanya seperti itu saja, Sakura bisa menerima dan membantu mereka untuk berdiri, namun ada satu hal yang nyatanya menjadikan Sakura seakan-akan dibekukan oleh es.

Yaitu, ketika ia melihat kepala Naruto menyentuh kepala Hinata. Kening mereka menempel, hidung saling bersentuhan, dan yang terakhir... bibir mereka bersatu.

Mereka... ciuman.

Tanpa melama-lamakan waktu, Naruto—yang sudah sadar di posisinya dan sedikit baik-baik saja—segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tatap kedua mata lavender Hinata yang kini terlihat kosong, dipenuhi oleh rasa _shock_ dan takut.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Naruto bertanya kepada gadis itu. Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa, bahkan kedua matanya belum mengedip semenjak terjatuh tadi.

"Hei... kau dengar aku, kan?"

Ia belum menjawab, namun tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terengah, tubuhnya bergetar. Selain karena kedua matanya menangkap rupa Naruto—yang berada di jarak minimalis seperti ini darinya—ia juga melihat mulai banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai ikut memerhatikannya. Dimulai dari di atas tangga, maupun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Semua mengerumuninya, menanya-nanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Karena suara-suara dan tatapan mata yang diterima olehnya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan malu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah, dan kemudian ia terisak—tetap berusaha agar tidak menangis terlalu keras.

Naruto berdecak, segeralah ia mengadah ke Kiba yang kini sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Oi, aku bawa dia dulu ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau sampai bel masuk istirahat aku belum balik, bilang aku sedang merawat orang."

Lalu secara perlahan, dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata. Tanpa memperhatikan orang lain dan juga Sakura yang berada di didekatnya, Naruto pergi ke ruang kesehatan yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai ini.

Ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu saja melewatinya, Sakura terdiam. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap lurus ke punggung Naruto yang kini sudah menghilang dari padangannya. Ino melirik Sakura, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk sementara waktu. Sembari menghela nafas, ia melanjutkan perjalannya ke kelas. "Tidak apa."

Sedangkan dari lantai tiga, Sasuke yang juga merupakan saksi—dari insiden Naruto dan Hinata yang tadi—pun sudah dari tadi memperlihatkan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura. Namun, ini lebih ke sebuah tatapan sinis yang sebelumnya hanya ia tunjukkan ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DANZA**

"**Beautiful Danza" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[NaruSaku & NaruHina & SasuHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD**. Awal Masalah?

.

.

Saat Naruto—yang sedang menggendong Hinata itu—sampai ke ruang kesehatan, pria berambut pirang tersebut sempat menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesosok petugas kesehatan. Tapi karena tidak ada, ia hanya berdesis kesal.

"Tsch, padahal kerjaannya cuma duduk di ruang ini, tapi di saat lagi dibutuhkan, dia selalu tidak ada." Sembari menggerutu, gadis itu ia letakan ke sebuah ranjang pasien.

Sekarang, Naruto bingung. Dilihatnya lagi gadis itu yang masih menangis.

"Kau ini sudah SMA, tau. Masa yang begitu saja langsung menangis kesakitan?" Desahnya malas.

Setelah mengomentari, Naruto menatap Hinata. Lama. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa heran karena saat ini Hinata masih tetap menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebenarnya, sekarang Hinata sama sekali tidak memikirkan rasa sakit yang ada di kulitnya. Ia hanya malu. Bukan saja malu kepada Naruto, tapi juga kepada dirinya yang terjatuh dengan posisi yang—err, telalu aneh. Dan hal itu pun disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Karena kelamaan tidak dijawab, Naruto langsung menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Tentu agar dapat melihat wajahnya. "Wajahmu terluka, ya?"

Hinata terkejut. Selain karena Naruto yang begitu kasar kepadanya, pria itu menanyakan keadaannya tanpa nada yang tidak menunjukan satu pun kekhawatiran. Intinya, pria itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli terhadapnya. Tapi karena tangan Hinata sudah diambil olehnya, Naruto sudah terlanjur melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan basah kini sudah berpaling ke arah lain.

"Mana yang luka?"

Merasa siswa di depannya ini tidak terlalu sopan dengannya—terasa juga dari cengraman tangannnya yang kelewat erat—Hinata semakin ingin menjaga jarak. Saat ia memutar pergelangan tangannya, Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit.

"L-Le-Lepaskan..."

"Nah, sekarang suaramu semakin bergetar..." Tanya Naruto. Ia benar-benar tipe pria yang sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. "Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Kalau saja Hinata bisa berteriak minta tolong...

Berhubung Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang sangat tidak jelas, akhirnya ia melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata dan kemudian berdecak.

"Dasar merepotkan..."

Dengan menggigit bibirnya, Hinata mengusap pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Rasanya sakit. Bahkan di sana terjiplak beberapa bekas kemerahan dari jemari tangan Naruto.

Hinata pun menyempatkan diri untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk. Karena, rasanya kurang enak saja kalau ia tidur terlentang di depan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Terlebihnya lagi, orang itu terlihat... tidak baik; menyebalkan.

Sekarang, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Ia mencari kotak obat. Lalu saat ia menemukan sebuah kotak P3K, Naruto segera mengambil secara acak benda-benda yang ada di sana.

Karena jarak di antara mereka berdua terbilang lumayan dekat, Naruto melempar sebuah obat merah dan perban kecil ke Hinata. Gadis itu—yang belum siap menerimanya—pun mau tidak mau hanya menunduk, berharap lemparan lambat tadi tidak mengenai wajahnya.

"Itu ada obat. Sana pakai." Setelahnya, pria itu berjalan mendekat dan mengempaskan diri ke ranjang pasien kosong—yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Hinata—untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang juga terasa sedikit pegal.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang sudah tiduran dengan posisi memunggunginya, lalu ia menatap obat-obatan yang berada di dekatnya. Masih dengan membelakanginya, Hinata terus saja terdiam, dan tak lama kemudian ruangan menjadi hening.

"_Sorry_ sudah membuatmu terluka_..._"

Hinata melirik punggung Naruto. Lalu, ia mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Saat ini, Sakura dan Ino tetap saja berdua di kelas. Tapi lain dari biasanya, Sakura masih terus saja terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata-kata semenjak mereka mendudukkan diri di bangku ruangan. Hanya sebuah pena di genggaman tangannya yang Sakura mainkan dengan cara sedikit diputar-putarkan. Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan bangku Sakura pun mulai bertopang dagu, dan memperhatikan arah pandangan manik mata Sakura.

"Sakura..." Ino memanggilnya. "Jangan melamun terus seperti itu..."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura bergerak menemuinya. Namun belum sampai sedetik kedua mata mereka bertemu, ia langsung mengarahkannya kembali menatap pemandangan dari jendela.

Ino tau. Pasti Sakura sedang memikirkan Naruto. Kejadian di mana Naruto dan seorang anak baru dari kelas sebelah membuat insiden yang sangat menggemparkan. Berhubung Sakura adalah pacar dari Naruto, tentu saja ia pasti merasa kesal dan juga marah. Terutama saat Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan, tanpa menyadari kehadiran dirinya yang sudah sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Semakin memikirkannya, Sakura menghela nafas dan mencoba menyabarkan emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Merasa Sakura sedang berada di posisi yang tidak bisa diganggu, akhirnya Ino mencoba menunggu sahabatnya itu tenang. Siapa tau Sakura hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdiam diri.

**Sreek.**

Pintu kelas baru saja terbuka. Dari sana, masuklah tiga orang siswi kelasnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan suara yang terbilang cukup keras.

"Eh, kau lihat tidak yang tadi?"

"Yang Naruto-_kun_ itu, ya?"

Salah satunya mengangguk. "Iya. Tadi dia baru saja menyelamatkan Hinata. Anak baru yang ter-_bully_ itu..."

"Ohh, yang jatuh bersama di tangga, kan?"

"Hm! Terlebihnya lagi, mereka jatuhnya dengan posisi yang—ahhh, kau harus lihat sendiri!" Ia sedikit menjerit senang. "Benar-benar sama seperti yang di drama-drama..."

Mendengarnya, Ino jadi kesal sendiri. Segeralah ia berdiri dengan menggebrak meja, lalu melemparkan pandangan sinis ke para penggosip tadi. "Hei! Naruto sudah punya pacar, tau!"

Sontak saja, siswi-siswi tersebut langsung terkejut melihat Ino yang marah kepada mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sembari memberikan ringisan kecil, mereka memilih untuk keluar kelas. Setelah keadaan sedikit membuatnya tenang, Ino melihat lagi ke Sakura dan kembali duduk.

Sekarang pandangan Sakura sudah mengeras. Kedua alisnya bertautan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan kedua matanya memandangi pena yang berada di selipan jemarinya. Ino menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia lihat kedua mata Sakura yang sepertinya tidak terlihat fokus.

"Oi, Sakura..." Katanya. "Apa kau... masih memikirkan insiden Naruto barusan?"

Sakura melirik _aquamarine_ Ino. Ia pun mengulas senyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit, lalu...

**Trak!**

Pulpen di tangannya tiba-tiba terbelah dua seiring genggamannya mengerat.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan si _baka_ itu? Memangnya dia berbuat apaa? Hahah..." Sakura tertawa.

Ino menelan ludah.

Sakura... benar-benar marah.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam tertidur di dalam ruang kesehatan, masih dengan mata terpejamnya, Naruto menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badan untuk dapat meluruskan tulang punggungnya. Kemudian, ia mengusap salah satu kelopak matanya yang berat.

Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Awalnya Naruto sempat sedikit heran saat menemukan dirinya tertidur di sini, tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi mengingat bahwa sebelumnya ia telah merawat Hinata—anak baru yang beberapa saat yang lalu tidak sengaja ia celakai.

Tapi ketika ia melihat ke arah samping untuk memeriksa Hinata, nyatanya gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di atas ranjang. Di saat itulah Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia sibak tirai berwarna hijau muda yang menutupi kedua ranjang di dalamnya, lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Dan ternyata, di sini sepi. Tidak ada orang. Dia sendirian.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Kenapa ia selalu ditinggal dengan keadaan seperti ini sih?

Pertama sama sasuke, kedua sama Hinata.

Sembari menggerutu di dalam hati, ia berjalan keluar. Namun baru saja akan memilih tempat yang akan ia datangi, kedua matanya menangkap sesosok seorang gadis di depannya, walaupun bisa terbilang lumayan jauh.

Dia beriris _aquamarine_, dan juga berambut pirang panjang yang sengaja dikuncir tinggi.

Itu Yamanaka Ino, sepupunya.

Tapi karena malas menyapa, Naruto berniat langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli air mineral. Namun saat ia akan melewatinya begitu saja, Ino langsung mencegatnya dengan sebuah tarikan di kemeja belakang Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto hanya menoleh, menunggu suara yang sekiranya akan dikeluarkan Ino. Tapi berhubung gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil memperlihatkan sepasang sorot mata yang begitu tajam kepadanya, Naruto menghela nafas.

Perempuan memang susah dimengerti.

"Apa megang-megang?"

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa sih?"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Oi, Ino—"

"Naruto, Sakura marah."

"Hah?"

"Dia... marah besar."

Kedua mata Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau itu sadar tidak sih?"

Ino melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Setelah itu Naruto sedikit memutar badannya, sehingga mereka dapat berhadapan.

"Sadar apa?"

Ino berdesis. "Kau itu habis mencium si anak baru tepat di depan Sakura! Kau seharusnya memikirkan juga perasaannya!"

"Hahhh? Ciuman? Kapan?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Aku tidak merasa telah mencium orang."

"Ck, jelas-jelas sehabis kau jatuh di tangga, bibirmu menyatu dengan bibir si Hinata Hyuuga itu, kan!? Sakura melihatmu berciuman! Dan tentu saja dia marah besar!"

Naruto mengerang malas. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Jelas-jelas kalau sama cewek itu, aku hanya jatuh biasa."

"Dasar tidak peka! Aku sebenarnya heran kenapa Sakura mau bersamamu!" Ino yang kesal memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Sedangkan, Naruto yang masih heran hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

Itulah suara detikan jam dinding kelas yang saat ini sedang didengarkan oleh Naruto di jam pelajaran terakhirnya. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah masa-masanya Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran bahasa inggris, namun Naruto malah fokus ke yang lain.

**Tik—**

**KRIIIIING.**

**Srak!**

"PULAANG~!"

Sewaktu bel berbunyi, Naruto langsung berdiri dari bangku kelas dan berlari keluar kelas. Kurenai-_sensei_ yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dan teman-temannya—yang rata-rata mempunyai sifat anak baik—cuma terbengong-bengong memandang siswa yang terkenal bandel itu.

Ketika Naruto yang kini berjalan sedang dengan senang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sepulang sekolah, mendadak Naruto melihat sebuah sosok yang berada di depannya. Dia berambut pendek dan merah muda. Tentu saja itu mencirikan seorang Sakura Haruno yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Menyadari kehadiran orang itu, mendadak terbayang kalimat-kalimat Ino yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Kata Ino, Sakura sedang marah kepadanya, kan?

Kalau saja setiap pria yang merasa pacarnya sedang marah padanya, maka pastinya mereka akan sungkan untuk menyapa duluan. Tapi lain dari Naruto; ia akan melakukannya dengan tingkat keberanian yang tinggi.

"Oi, Sakura!"

Mendengarnya, Sakura yang berada di depan sana langsung berhenti berjalan. Tapi ketika Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkah untuk menghampirinya, tanpa menoleh lagi Sakura kembali berjalan. Naruto heran, tapi mudah saja baginya untuk menyusul Sakura.

Setelah ia sudah berjalan di sebelah Sakura, Naruto memanggil namanya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan pandangan mata yang sengaja menghindari tatapan Naruto. Karena kesal tidak diperhatikan, Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah pacarnya itu.

"Oi, kenapa bengong?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Sakuraaa..."

"Saku..."

"Sakura—"

Belum sempat panggilan terakhir dari Naruto selesai diucapkan, Sakura sudah keburu mendorong bahu Naruto agar pria itu menjauh.

Naruto mengernyit kesal. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti. "Dia itu lagi marah atau dendam denganku sih?"

Akhirnya, Naruto mencoba untuk segera berjalan mendahuluinya, dan menahan tangan Sakura. "Sakura, kau—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentakan tadi terdengar bersama Sakura yang menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Tapi, kali ini Naruto tidak mau cepat menyerah. Tanpa izin, ia sengaja menahan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak menghindarinya lagi.

Sakura kesal. Dengan geraman penuh amarah, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto. Dan sebelum Naruto kembali menyentuhnya, Sakura sudah mengambil jalan pintas; kabur.

"Tsch, hei! Sakura!"

Segeralah ia berlari entah ke mana. Yang penting, saat ini Sakura sedang tidak ingin berpandangan dengan Naruto.

Tapi lain dari apa yang dipikirkannya, ternyata Naruto mengejarnya. Sakura tersentak, segeralah ia berlari menuju ke atas, ke lantai empat.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkan lantai empat ke atap. Namun ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, sontak saja ada kedua tangan milik Naruto yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"—?!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Rasanya saat tertangkap seperti itu, dirinya seolah-olah lemas seketika. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat mulai keluar membasahi dahi dan juga pelipisnya.

"Nah..." Suara pelan Naruto terbisik pelan di dekat tengkuknya. Pria itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan engahan nafasnya terlebih dulu. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, kedua tangan Naruto yang sudah melingkari perut Sakura sedikit mengerat, membuat punggung gadis itu semakin menempel dengannya. "Kau..."

"Kau ini lagi mau main kejar-kejaran, ya?"

Sakura terbelalak.

Entahlah itu dia maksudkan untuk bercanda atau apa, yang jelas ia kesal. Sakura kira Naruto tau apa alasan yang membuat ia sampai dia sengaja menghindarinya.

"Lepas!" Sakura langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan langsung berbalik untuk menatap kedua matanya. Ternyata memang salah kalau mengharapkan pria itu sedikit peka terhadap perasaan marahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah heran, lalu ia mengangkat tangan—membuat pose menyerah. "Kau kenapa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ha-ha-ha." Sakura mencoba tertawa sinis. "Tidak mengerti, ya? Uh, kasihan."

"Cara bicaramu menyebalkan."

Ia mendengus. "Untuk apa aku berbicara dengan lemah lembut ketika aku sedang marah, hah!? Apa lagi kalau kau bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini!"

Salah satu alis Naruto naik sedikit. "Marah kenapa?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia ingin mengatakan secara frontal kalau sebenarnya ia BENAR-BENAR KESAL melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang berciuman... tapi, tidak tau kenapa rasanya sulit sekali agar bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari pita suaranya.

Naruto tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau sebagian dari Ino, namun ia ingin mengetahuinya secara langsung dari Sakura sendiri. "Kenapa? Kok tidak bicara? Suaramu habis, ya—?"

"Bukan!" Elaknya. "Aku sedang kesal karena kau dan murid baru itu!"

Sehabis mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan Sakura, Naruto menyimpulkan sesuatu di otaknya. Karena sekarang ia sudah mulai dapat mengerti, mungkin Naruto bisa mengerjainya sebentar.

Sembari mengendurkan raut wajah bingungnya, kali ini Naruto memasang seringai yang mempunyai makna. Ia hela nafas keras-keras, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelah pintu atap. Setelah melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia menatap gadis berambut _pink_ itu yang saat ini sedang dilatarbelakangi oleh awan sore.

"Ah, jangan bilang gara-gara ciumanku dengan Hinata tadi, ya?" Naruto mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya Naruto lupa momen di mana ia mencium Hinata, tapi mungkin ia bisa ngarang sedikit. "Tenang aja, Sakura. Walaupun bibirnya memang manis, aku tetap lebih suka ciuman hangat darimu kok."

Mendengarnya, sontak saja Sakura mengernyit.

Walaupun... bibirnya... memang manis?

Mengingatnya lagi, Sakura menggigit pelan lidahnya. Mencegah dirinya untuk meneriakan sepatah kata pun.

"Terus... soal yang di tangga itu, sebenarnya aku benar-benar jatuh. Itu sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat bermain _baseball_ di koridor yang sempit. Tapi, kalau di bagian tubuhnya yang menjatuhiku... aku tidak tau ya itu insiden atau tidak. Entahlah, rasanya Tuhan memang sengaja memberikanku kesempatan untuk ditiban oleh seorang perempuan."

Kalimat tadi membuat kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat.

Naruto tersenyum. "Apa lagi dia berdada besar~"

"DIAM!" Sakura yang sudah emosi mulai mengambil sebuah kardus bekas yang entah kenapa ada di dekatnya, dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto.

Berhubung kardus coklat itu kosong, tentu saja Naruto tidak kesakitan. Ia malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau lucu, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu, hah!? Kau menghinaku!?" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun mendatangi Naruto dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah warna—menjadi sedikit memerah karena marah—Naruto langsung merendahkan kepalanya dan berniat mencium bibir Sakura. Untungnya, Sakura yang menyadari itu segera menghindar dengan memundurkan kepala dan semakin mengeratkan cekikan di kerah bajunya.

"Jangan cium aku! aku sedang marah!"

"Aa, sedih baget aku ditolak pacarku sendiri..." Naruto menggunakan nada yang diseolah-olahkan memelas. "Tapi, sebenarnya sih aku tau kalau kau itu cuma cemburu."

"Cemburu?" Sakura memberikan nada jijik. "Aku tidak akan pernah cemburu hanya karenamu!"

Naru menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, sampai-sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Sakura kesal. Ia marah. Ketika ia hampir akan berteriak lagi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung menarik lengannya dan membenturkan punggung Sakura ke dinding—memutar balikkan keadaan mereka.

Setelahnya, Naruto mendempet Sakura sampai tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini!?"

Tangan Sakura yang sempat mencakarnya beberapa kali langsung ia tahan. Sebelum sempat memberontak, dia tempelkan kedua tangan Sakura ke tembok di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Sekarang posisi Sakura terkunci. Ia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbuat apa-apa. Karena itulah, Naruto menempelkan dahi mereka, lalu berbisik.

"Akui saja kalau kau cemburu."

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak! kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Kau cemburu, Sakura-_chan_ sayang."

Melihat seringaian Naruto, Sakura merasa dirinya kalah telak. Degup jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah—walaupun raut yang ditunjukkan olehnya masih terlihat marah.

"Jadi..." Naruto berbisik ketika hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. "Kau sudah mau mulai serius menjalani permainan pacar-pacaran kita ini, hm?"

"Bukannya kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pacar pura-puramu?"

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mencintaiku?"

Mendengarnya, Sakura mengadahkan wajah lalu menatap lurus ke kedua manik _sapphire_ Naruto. Pria berumur 17 tahun itu tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Sakura. Sekedar menempelkannya.

Sakura terdiam. Kedua matanya sempat terpejam dan cengkraman kedua tangannya di kemeja Naruto mengerat. Lalu tiga detik kemudian, Sakura tiba-tiba saja langsung mendorong Naruto sampai orang itu mundur empat langkah.

Dan kemudian Sakura menggeram kesal.

"AKU..."

"TIDAK CEMBURU..."

"SAMA SEKALI!"

"INGAT ITU!"

Setelah kata itu keluar, segeralah Sakura berbalik dan keluar dari daerah atap dengan membanting pintu.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Naruto langsung tertawa. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau cemburu... Sakura lucu juga."

Dan Naruto pun menyeringai. Sebuah ide yang lebih besar—dan sedikit menantang—terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

**~zo : beautiful danza~**

.

.

Sehari kemudian, pagi yang cerah kembali menjadi awal dari hari Hinata di sekolah. Berhubung bel masuk belum berbunyi, gadis bersurai panjang itu sedang mengerjakan sebuah PR matematika di buku latihannya. Tulisannya rapi dan benar-benar mudah dibaca. Setelah ia menorehkan goresan angka terakhir di kelasnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

Tapi ternyata saat ia akan berdiri, dilihatnya ada seseorang di samping bangkunya. Sebelum ia sempat berkata, orang itu segera mengambil buku Hinata dan membuka lembarannya.

"Catatanmu rapi juga."

**Srak!**

Sebuah buku melayang dengan kasar ke mejanya. Orang itu memberikan pandangan yang menekan. "Buatkan PR-ku dong."

Mendengar permintaan—atau bisa dibilang perintah—itu diutarakan dengan sebegitu kasar kepadanya, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah..."

Karena mendengar Hinata menyanggupi, teman-temannya yang lain—yang merupakan komplotan dari orang yang tadi—langsung mengikutinya untuk mengerubuni Hinata dan meminta disalinkan juga.

"Punyaku juga!"

"Punyaku juga ya, Hinata sayang~"

"Haha, ternyata ada pembantu yang di kelas kita! Punyaku jangan lupa untuk ditulisin yang paling rapi, ya!"

Setelah kalimat-kalimat itu dilontarkan kepadanya, Hinata hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus berekspresi apa saat melihat ada lima buku yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Kalian..."

Sampai akhirnya mendadak suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah belakang siswi-siswi yang menyebalkan itu. Hinata menoleh, lalu dilihatnya sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang ada berdiri di sana. Ternyata orang tersebut mau lewat, tapi tidak bisa karena ada siswi-siswi yang menyumbat jalan.

"A-Ah..." Salah satunya dibuat terkejut sampai tergagap. "Ada... Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Minggir." Kata Sasuke, sinis.

Sontak saja, siswi-siswi itu terlihat gentar dan segera berbisik ke satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka berlima kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, tentunya setelah mengambil buku tulisnya yang sebelumnya diserahkan ke Hinata.

Setelah di mejanya tidak ada orang, Sasuke pun melewati Hinata tanpa melihatnya sama sekali dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Di tempatnya, Hinata menjadi sedikit terkagum.

Apa... barusan pria itu menolongnya?

Tapi melihat sifat angkuh yang mengerikan dari hawa pria Uchiha tersebut, Hinata dapat menyimpulkan sendiri—sepertinya tidak.

**Sreek!**

Semenit kemudian, kali ini terdengar suara bukaan kasar dari pintu geser di kelasnya. Iris lavender Hinata menatapnya. Di depan sana ada Naruto. Pria bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan, mencari seseorang di dalam kelas.

Dan setelah tatapan mata Naruto mengenai Hinata, pria jabrik itu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kekhawatiran memasuki ruang hati Hinata, sampai-sampai membuat gadis berkulit putih pucat itu menelan ludah.

"Kau!"

Saat Naruto mengatakan satu kata itu, semua siswa dan sisiwi yang berada di kelas itu memandangnya.

Siapa 'kau' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto?

Sasuke? Pasti Sasuke.

Kebanyakan dari mereka memikirkan bahwa orang yang dipanggil itu adalah Sasuke, tentu karena Naruto biasanya memang selalu ke kelas 12-B apabila ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang berambut _raven_ itu.

Namun karena mereka tau bahwa Sasuke baru saja keluar, tampaknya saat ini bukan Sasuke. Melainkan ke seseorang yang sedang terduduk sendirian di bangku tengah. Hinata pun merasa, bahwa arah pandangan Naruto mengarah kepadanya.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata pun menjadi pusat perhatian murid sekelas juga—akibat Naruto. Tapi, karena Hinata takut bahwa orang yang dimaksud pria itu bukan dia, segeralah ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Bukan bermaksud menyamperi Naruto, namun ia ingin keluar kelas.

Mungkin ia akan ke toilet.

Tapi berhubung kedua manik mata Naruto terus memandangnya, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan mempercepat laju langkahnya. Ia harus menghindari pria kasar itu.

Namun saat Hinata akan lewat, Naruto malah menghalanginya.

Tanpa izin, Naruto langsung menarik dagu Hinata agar gadis itu memandangnya.

"Hei, kau. Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, hah?" Naruto yang mulai kesal mulai berbicara.

Menyadari Naruto yang begitu seenaknya, Hinata langsung memundurkan langkah dan melepaskan tangan Naruto darinya.

"Pe-Permisi... aku mau ke toilet."

**Brakh!**

Mendadak, suara tadi membuat Hinata tersentak sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Saat Hinata secara perlahan membuka mata dan menatap Naruto, dilihatnya pria itu yang sedang memandang sinis kepadanya. Dan perlihal suara besar tadi, rupanya itu karena kaki Naruto yang sempat menendang pintu geser tersebut sampai tertutup rapat.

Karena itulah saat ini Hinata benar-benar sudah sangat ketakutan. Apa lagi saat menyadari bahwa semua perhatian sekelas telah tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, lalu sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah panik Hinata yang sedang melihat lantai. Lalu ia berbisik, sebuah bisikan yang dapat didengarkan oleh semua orang di kelas karena saking sepinya ruangan tersebut.

"Aku dari tadi memanggil namamu. Kau harusnya bertanya 'Kenapa?', bukan menghindariku."

"I-I-Iya..."

"Lalu... cepat katakan 'Kenapa?'." Pintanya.

Hinata menelan ludah, lalu mengucapkannya dengan suara cicitan. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Kau..." Ia emberi jeda. Lalu Naruto mulai menyeringai lebar. Sebuah seringai yang mungkin mengawali semua firasat Hinata untuk kedepannya. "Kau harus menjadi pacarku yang kedua..."

Di saat itu juga, hampir saja Hinata tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"A-Apa?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Wahh, jadi lebih banyak NaruHina-nya nih. Gomen, ya... gomen. Semoga aja di chap depan aku bisa ngebanyakin NaruSaku-nya juga. ;D**

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Mitsuki Ota, Yuumeko Hana, Ms. Lana, Kalender, velovexiaa, mendokusai144, Aden L kazt, Reina Murayama, Battosai Baruleudh, Lily Purple Lily, Guest, Lollytha-chan, Lily severnadze, faridaanggra, Saqee-chan, Guest, rura sun, Finestabc, naruto lover, Cira Ayana, Permen Caca.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Kalo porsi NaruHina besar, harus nyiapin hati nih. **Haha... sabar, yaa. **Aku penasaran! **Ehehe. **Nanti ending-nya tetep SasuHina, kan? **Pasti. **Sasuke bad boy, tapi tetep ngga bolos pelajaran, ya? **Sasuke kan kalo bolos tuh nyari tempat yang sepi, ngga kayak Naruto dan Kiba :D **Di chap 2, yang Naruto nyembuhin Sakura, itu maksudnya apa, yaa?** Ahaha, silahkan membayangkan sendiri. **Naruto dan Sakura itu tuh belum saling cinta, ya? **Iya, haha. Belum. Mereka masih main-main. **Terus hubungan Sasuke sama keluarga Hyuuga itu apa, ya? **Bukan sesuatu yang besar sih, tapi nanti akan dijelaskan. **Buat fict SasuFemNaru dong. **ADUH, mau bangeet. Aku malah udah nyicil chapter. Tapi aku harus namatin banyak fict in-progress dulu :( **Update fict-fict ratemnya, ya? Terutama yang Mistakes. **Okee, akan diusahakan. **Kok ngga dibuat semi-M aja? **Soalnya kalo di pairing HinaNaruSaku, sepertinya agak berbahaya (?). **Perkiraanku, fict ini bakalan tamat di sekitar chap 10. **Pengennya sih gitu. **Fict-nya jangan digantungin, ya. Harus sampai selesai. **Doain ajaa. **Sakura itu tipe cewek yang perkasa, ya? Pacarnya sampe dipukulin begitu. **Iya doong, ehehe. Aku emang paling suka ngebuat Sakura jadi cewek yang kuat. **Ngga tau kenapa, aku ngerasa Sasuke ganteng banget di fict ini. **Baguslah kalau begitu :D **Kapan update Twins Alert? **Sebentar lagi kok. **Ngga ngerti jalan pikiran Naruto di sini. **Ahaha, sifat Naruto di sini memang suka berubah-ubah. Nanti akan dijelasin. **Doakan tulisanku akan menyusul tulisanmu, ya? **Perasaan udah nyusul kok! Keep writing :'D

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kata orang-orang, Naruto meminta Hinata menjadi pacar keduanya. Frontal di depan kelas."

"Belum, Sakura. Belum. Awas, bisa saja nanti kau terkena hukum karma."

"Sepertinya dia memang mau membuatku marah."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Cepat makan, atau nanti aku yang suapin."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
